Forgive Me
by Lady R. Lotus
Summary: One-shot. Edward and Bella were in a fight and now they are mad at one another. They need each other but they don't know what to do, but Edward figures it out through the Halloween Talent Show. Bella x Edward, fluff content


**Hey Everyone, this is a quick one shot with Bella and Edward. Lots of fluff.  
Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own any of the Twilight Characters or songs used in this story!**

**Forgive Me**

* * *

Edward's POV

"_I'm such an idiot!_" I screamed in my mind. Why did I do that? Why did I let my stupid jealously get in control over me!

**Flashback**

_It was a Saturday night and I just came back from hunting and I went to go see Bella. As I drove to her house, I came upon this horrid stench, the stench of a wolf, and not just any wolf, Jacob._

_I could hear his thoughts and they were all about Bella, he was holding her, hugging her, kissing her! My anger was boiling._

_I made it there in less in a second, and I barged in the door to see them together on the couch, Bella's face in his chest and the mutt was smirking like crazy. He was so smug about this moment and when he saw me, the smirk got even wider._

_I growled and Bella looked up to see me, relieved._

_"Edward!" she breathed out, but I ignored her._

_Jacob's thoughts were even more vulgar and my jealously roared out._

_I stomped over to him and threw him out the house._

_I held him by his neck against a tree and he was struggling for air._

_Bella was by my side in an instant, futilely attempting to get my struggle on Jacob to loosen but my anger was controlling me and I didn't bother to give her a glance, focusing intently on Jacob._

_I was slowly taking away his oxygen while he tried to pull my hands away._

_Then I felt two arms on either side of my shoulder and I was pulled back away while Jacob collapsed at the bottom of the tree._

_I looked to my side to see that Carlisle and Emmett were keeping me in their death grips while I snarled and fought to get to Jacob. I also was aware of Alice's presence. She was beside a shaking Bella, trying to comfort her._

_I turned my focus back onto Jacob when I saw him movement. Quil and Embry had appeared by his side, and they were hauling up a tired Jacob and bringing him back to the car._

_"Calm down Edward!" I heard Carlisle's mind say._

_"Bella needs you!" Alice thought, and that lessened my anger. I stopped struggling and Carlisle and Emmett let go of me and I ran to Bella._

_She was crying and I held her close to me._

_I nodded to everyone else and they left._

_I picked Bella up bridal style and I ran back into the house into Bella's bedroom._

_After a few minutes, the cries subsided and she was just sniffling. I lifted Bella's chin to look into her eyes, they were filled with worry, sadness and pain. I winced at what I saw._

_"Bella" I whispered, "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to lose control like that!"_

_She looked away and it hurt me deeply, "Please Bella!"_

_"Why Edward? Why did you do that?"_

_"I lost control when I saw you there with Jacob, and you were clinging to him, I just…" I sighed, "I guess I just got jealous,"_

_"Edward I love you! I would never cheat on you like that. I was feeling bored and all of you were out hunting so I called up Jacob and he came over, but he brought a scary movie along and you came in when the gory scene came up. I got scared and I just held the closest thing I could find,"_

_"Bella it's not you, it's just that the mongrel was so smug and I couldn't help it!"_

_Bella just sighed and got up. She grabbed her pajamas and her towel._

_She stopped in the doorway and turned around to look at me, "Edward, you almost killed Jacob, please just go," she whispered before she left completely._

_I sat there stunned at what she said._

_I heard the shower turn on and it zoned me back to reality. I stood up and ran out of the house._

_I was angry at myself and I stopped to take out my frustration which happened to be at a tree. I punched and punched until it was broken up into nothing but splinters._

_I roared out in the trees, all my frustrations, my angers, my stupidity._

_I ran back to the house and straight into my room. I put on some loud rock songs and it was blaring out my speakers while I laid there on my couch angry with myself._

**Flashback Ended**

It has know been three days and they've been horrible.

Bella hasn't spoken to me and it was driving me nuts. She was mad at me and I felt so horrible, but I could never get a chance to talk to her. She always kept her windows lock and she hid her key somewhere else.

At school she would avoid me and just brush past me. I couldn't stand it!

Everyone else in my family was giving me all these sympathetic looks and words of encouragement.

I needed Bella back; I needed to have her forgive me!

I was lying on my couch, listening to my music when it came to me.

I sat up at felt proud of my plan. I will explain to Bella one way or another!

Alice then barged into my room squealing and jumping up and down.

"Let's get working!" she shouted before she ran over to me and gave me a hug.

Bella's POV

Ever since that incident with Edward and Jake, I haven't talked to either one of them since then.

I felt horrible for saying those words to Edward that day and I couldn't bring myself to face him. I needed to apologize to him, telling him that it wasn't his fault, but I was such a coward to even talk to him about it.

On Sunday I had just stayed at home, working on homework and reading. I had hid my key and locked my window so that I wouldn't see him. I would avoid him at school and try not to look at him.

I tried to avoid the whole Cullen family; I didn't want to see the looks they were giving me, so I avoided talking to them at school by eating lunch with Angela and then going straight home after school.

Ugh, I'm such an idiot for saying those words to Edward. He was being protective of me and I just shunned him away. Why did I do that?

It was now Friday and there was a Talent show at school this evening. Alice came over after school today, forcing me to go. I was reluctant because I might bump into Edward but she gave me those eyes and I gave in.

I was now sitting in the back of her car, with Jasper in the passenger sit and Rosalie and Emmett with me in the back. Carlisle and Esme were following us in Carlisle's black Mercedes. Edward was off hunting supposedly.

I felt awkward in the car with all of them, especially on what they probably felt about me.

We arrived at the school five minutes later and I stepped out into the frigid air of October.

Our school was having a Halloween Talent Show, apparently an annual thing, and it was supposedly always a good show to watch because the whole town was here, even Charlie was somewhere.

Before we came, Alice felt like said that I had to dress up for this, I don't know why, I wouldn't be performing in the show, but it was a complete necessity that I would dress up.

So here I was, sitting in the dark auditorium of the gym, facing the stage while waiting for the show to start.

Alice had dressed me up in a red tank top, a white half shirt that tied in a bow underneath my breast, black jeans and some black converse. My hair was done up in a fancy bun with two black chopsticks holding it in place, with my bangs framing my face. I had light make up on my face as well, silver eye shadow, a light touch of pink blush and red lipstick.

I still don't understand why I needed to look like this but Alice insisted.

The lights darkened and everyone was quiet. I looked around, sitting in the in a spot where I was at the middle aisle seat. Emmett, Jasper and Rosalie disappeared somewhere, wishing that I could disappear as well.

A light appeared at the curtains and out walked Mike holding a microphone. I'm assuming her was our announcer.

"Good evening folks, and welcome to Fork High School annual Halloween Talent Show!"

Everyone cheered and applauded while I just sat in my seat, hoping this was going to be over soon.

"Our first act is Elaine Smith, playing the piano!" he shouted cheerfully and the curtain opened, revealing a black grand piano and Elaine at the bench. She played beautifully but not as beautiful as Edward.

The talent show went on for about another two hours and I sat there, zoned out pretty much. Thinking about Edward and how much I hurt him.

It was the last act and I was so relieved until I heard what Mike announced, "Ok everyone, this has been a great evening and thank you to all the wonderful acts we've just had. This is the last-minute act. So let's give a big round of applause to EDWARD CULLEN!"

I froze in my spot when I heard his name.

Edward's POV

I walked out on the stage and immediately spotted Bella in all her beauty. I had my guitar strapped around my shoulder and I walked over to the microphone that was set up in the middle of the stage, near the edge. There was Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie behind me, set up with their equipment, Emmett on the drums, Rosalie on guitar and Jasper on bass.

I sat down and held the microphone to my mouth, "Hey everyone!" I yelled out, everyone cheered but Bella sat there, still looking stunned.

"I have a few songs I would like to sing, and their all dedicated to someone very special to me. I love her so much and I'm so sorry!" I said before I stepped back a bit to have room to play.

Rosalie started to play and I sang,

_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
It was love from above, that could save me from hell, She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,  
how the devil himself could be pulled out of me, There were drums in the air as she started to dance,  
Every soul in the room keeping time with there hands,  
And we sang…_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,  
And singing…  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,_

I was looking at Bella and I was very frustrated that I couldn't tell what she was thinking.

Bella's POV

Oh my, I can't believe he's up there. And for me! His speech he made at the beginning, it hurt me to have him think that I didn't' forgive him because I was still mad.

_Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place,  
You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces,  
we was spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes,  
No room left to move in between you and I,  
We forgot where we were and we lost track of time,  
And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night,  
And we sang…_

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,  
And singing…  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,_

_And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,_

Rosalie did her solo at this part, and she was awesome I had to say. I dint' know that she could play so well, same with Edward, I definetly did not know he could play guitar. I was shocked to say the least. Then Edward started to sing again, in his beautiful, magnificent, velvety voice.

_Like a gift from the heavens, it was easy to tell,  
It was love from above, that could save me from hell, She had fire in her soul it was easy to see,  
how the devil himself could be pulled out of me, There were drums in the air as she started to dance,  
Every soul in the room keeping time with there hands,  
And we sang__…_

Edward's POV

This song had so many hidden messages and it represented Bella perfectly. She was so passionate, so loving. She was definitely sent from Heaven to save me, a vampire, the monster from hell.

I sang the last verse.

_Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And the voices rang like the angels sing,  
And singing…  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,  
(And the voices rang like the angels sing),  
Ay oh ay oh,  
Ay oh ay oh,  
And we danced on into the night,  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh),  
Ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh),  
Singing ay oh ay oh ay oh ay,  
(Ay oh ay oh),  
And we danced on into the night…_

When we finished that song, the gym erupted with applauses. I just smiled and spoke into the mircophone again, "Thanks everyone. Ok, now for the next song!"

The soundtrack for this song came up and I began to sing.

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While youre far away dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

_Dont want to close my eyes  
I dont want to fall asleep_  
_Cause Id miss you baby  
And I dont want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
Id still miss you baby__  
__And I dont want to miss a thing_

Bella's POV

This was so beautiful. I can't believe Edward would do this. Edward is so kind and loving, and he would go to such lengths just to gain my forgiveness, how did I ever get someone this special?

I could feel the tears in my eyes as the song continued.

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And Im wondering what youre dreaming  
Wondering if its me youre seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes  
And thank God were together  
I just want to stay with you in this moment forever  
Forever and ever _

Dont want to close my eyes  
I dont want to fall asleep  
Cause Id miss you baby  
And I dont want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
Id still miss you baby  
And I dont want to miss a thing

I dont want to miss one smile  
I dont want to miss one kiss  
I just want to be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just want to hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And just stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time 

Edward's POV

Bella looked so happy as I sang this for her. I could see the tears in her eyes and that beautiful smile on her face. I love her so much that I'll do anything for her. How did I ever so fortunate to be with her?

_Dont want to close my eyes  
I dont want to fall asleep  
Cause Id miss you baby  
And I dont want to miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
Id still miss you baby  
And I dont want to miss a thing _

Dont want to close my eyes  
I dont want to fall asleep  
I dont want to miss a thing 

I finished the second song. And the crowd once again exploded with cheers.

I spoke in the mircophone once more, "Thank you everyone! You've been a great audience! This will be the last song I sing this evening. This song is especially dedicated to that one beautiful girl I see in the audience. I love you!" I announced.

Bella's POV

Edward made that beatuiful speech I the tears were coming in heavy. I think Alice saw that because my makeup wasn't running.

He stood back and began to strum his guitar and I immediately recognized the song. It was Broken by Seether feat Amy Lee. But who would sing Amy Lee's part, it wouldn't be Rosalie would it?

Edward began to play,

"Psst!" Alice whispered beside me, I looked over and she was holding a mircophone. I looked at her, completely shocked how she had this completely planned out. "Take it Bella! I know you want to be up there with Edward!" I just stared at her. Yes, I do want to be there with Edward. I smiled and take the mircophone and Alice hugged me, "Good luck!" she whispered than Edward began to sing, and Emmett adding in the beat.

_I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
__I keep your photograph; I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

I saw Rosalie take a step forward, but I quickly stood up and begin to sing with Edward.

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

All heads turned to stare at me, and I could see everyone because I was sitting at the very back. I saw Edward's smile widen and I smiled back. Edward sang his quick line,

_You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore_

It was my turn, and I started to sing again, slowly walking up to Edward while he sang certain parts with me,

_The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

I made it to the bottom of the stage and Edward was at the edge, standing five feet up and we sang together again.

'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

Edward's POV

Bella's voice was so beautiful and melodic. When she began to sang, I felt the happiness swell in me and she began to walk up the stage towards me.

Rosalie did the guitar solo for this song and I swung my guitar around so that I could bend down and lift up Bella onto the stage.

She hugged me and I hugged her back closer to me.

She whispered into my ear, "I'm so sorry Edward, I didn't mean that! I'm sorry!"

I could see the tears falling and I wiped them away, "No Bella, it's not you're fault! I'm the one who should be sorry!"

She smiled her beautiful smile at me and I kissed her. I missed her so much and I put as mush love and passion into this kiss just as she did the same.

In the background I could hear everyone aww-ing in the background.

We broke away and she just smiled even bigger. I hugged her, whispering "I love you!"

She mouthed "I love you too!" back to me and I swung my guitar around again and we both sang, staring into each others eyes,

_Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away _

'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone

You've gone away, you don't feel me anymore 

The song faded and the cheers and screams were even louder than before. Everyone was giving us standing ovation but all I could do was gaze at Bella.

She turned her head to stare out at the audience and she grabbed my hand and we both took a bow, the cheering growing even louder.

"Thank you everyone!" I shouted out,

"And have a good evening and a safe drive home!" Bella added.

We walked off the stage and to the parking lot, hand in hand together and Alice was there to greet us.

Bella's POV

As soon as I saw Alice, I ran up to her and hugged her. "Thank you so much Alice! For setting this up, and now I understand why you dressed me up!"

She smiled and hugged me back, "I was just the helper in this plan, Edward was the mastermind,"

I turned around and smiled at Edward who was giving his guitar to Carlisle. I ran into his arms and cried, "I love you Edward! I'm so sorry for everything!"

He just rubbed circles in my back and said, "No Bella, it's all my fault, it was me who lost control and everything! I shouldn't have worried you like that! I'm the one who should be sorry!"

"Edward I was so scared, that's why I said that. You had every right to do that, I knew you were jealous and I was blind to see Jacob and his smugness. After I said that, I regretted it immeadiately and when I came back from the shower, you were gone. I was such a coward that I couldn't face you to ask for forgiveness!"

I turned my head to hide my shame.

I heard Edward sigh in the background, and my chin was being lifted up to look in to his eyes, "Bella, you are not a coward. You are the most amazing person I have ever met and I love you so much. Will you forgive me for what I've done?"

I smiled, "I will, only if you forgive me,"

"Deal," he whispered, giving me that crooked smile, and he leaned forward to capture my lips.

I was so happy, I had Edward again and everything was right!

I heard hooting in the background and I smiled and broke away, "Thank you for that Edward, for the songs. It was beautiful!"

"It was for you," he replied, leaning forward to kiss me again.

"BELLA!" I heard someone shout.

I leaned back to see a lot of people heading my way, Charlie in the lead.

"Bella! That was amazing," he complimented. I noticed he was holding a video camera and my eyes widened, "Dad! Is that a camera?"

He smiled sheepishly at me and nodded, "Yeah, Alice called ahead to tell me that you were performing and that I should bring it along. I taped Edward's whole performance, and I'd have to say, you were awesome Bells. I never knew you could sing like that!" he exclaimed.

I was about to yell at him for recording that when I closed my mouth instead and smiled and held out my hand. Everyone was looking at me like I was crazy.

"Actually Dad, can I have that? It want to keep that for tresure keepsake," it was true, the most beatuiful thing I've ever had someone do for me, and I wanted a memory of it forever.

Charlie smiled and he handed me the tape. "See you at home Bells," he said as he patted me on the forehead and left.

As soon as he was gone, everyone at the talent show started bombarding me and Edward about our performance, and Rosalie for her awesome guitar solos.

Soon after everyone was done complimenting us, I was sitting at the back of Alice's car with Jasper in the passenger seat again and me and Edward sitting in the back. Rosalie and Emmett were in with Carlisle and Esme.

I leaned closer into Edward and yawned, "Sleep Bella," he whispered, "you're tired," as he kissed my temple.

I looked up at him and squeezed his hand, while he returned the pressure. I had the camera in the other hand, making sure to keep that safe.

"I love you Edward," I said,

He smiled, "I love you Bella," he replied as he came forward to kiss me once again.

* * *

**Reviews Please!**


End file.
